


And from My Fantasies Come

by InTheShadows



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Team Dynamics (mentioned), Bottom Tony Stark, Clones, Don't copy to another site, Double Penetration, Dreamwalking, Face-Fucking, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Tony, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, M/M, Nightmares, Not Wanda Friendly, Possessive Loki (Marvel), Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Praise Kink, Protective Loki (Marvel), Rimming, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Top Loki (Marvel), and then some more, loki clones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 09:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20225746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheShadows/pseuds/InTheShadows
Summary: The dream came as it always did. Night after night without relief Tony experiences the same nightmare he had when retrieving Loki's scepter. Is it his PTSD or something more? Does it matter? Nothing he does stops it. Nothing helps. Not until one night, when something does. A green light surrounds the Chitauri, vanishing them from sight, taking him to safety. After that hings begin to change. The only question is what - or who - is behind it.





	And from My Fantasies Come

The dream came again, as it always did. The Chitauri - flying through the portal towards Earth. Tony - stranded on a desolate wasteland. His teammates - dead at his feet. Steve’s accusation - “You could have done more. You could have saved us.” - echoing in his ears. Every night, determined and unrelenting until Tony fears that he will go mad with it. 

This night is no different. No matter what he does, no matter how he fights it, it never matters. It is always the same. Helplessly he watches as the Chitauri fly straight through the portal without pause. He tries to run after them - to do what he isn’t sure - but his feet are stuck to the ground. Trapped. Just like always. He doesn’t look down, knowing what he will see. Putting off that moment as long as he can. How many times can he bare to hear Steve’s words? His accusing voice. 

Because he is right isn’t he? Tony knows the threat is coming. He is trying to prepare for it. But no matter what he does, it is never enough. _ He _ is never enough. He is supposed to be a genius, but that doesn’t mean shit if he can’t save his team. His world. What use is being a hero if he can’t protect those he cares about most? 

Useless. Worthless. Never enough. No matter what he did, how he tried, he was never enough. He’s known that all his life. Been trying to change that just as long, but it never works. Never enough. 

Helplessly he watches as his planet is invaded. But then something changes. The dream is always the same. Nothing is ever different - but this time it is. 

A green light surrounds the Chitauri, slowly at first, but growing stronger with every second. So strong that Tony has to squint his eyes to see them. They are bright glowing shapes instead. Then, in an instant the light flares so that Tony has to close his eyes. A boom and then nothing. When he opens his eyes again there is nothing. The Chitauri are gone. Vanished as if they were never there in the first place. 

Bracing himself he looks down. Nothing. His team is not laying broken at his feet. There is nothing besides the rocks he is standing on. Then not even that. For one terrifying moment Tony thinks he is going to float into space. Be lost forever behind the closing portal. Then his feet touch the ground. Grass. Grass and - 

\- he wakes up with a start. Even as his heart attempts to beat right out of his chest something in him settles. He is in the Tower, in New York. Not is space. Not looking out on the wrong side of the portal. And not in the Compound, where he no longer feels welcome among his so called team. Were they ever one if they turned on him so quickly? If none of them believed a single word he said? 

How could they so easily believe someone else over him? A complete stranger - a former HYDRA agent of all things! And they believed her over him. Did they really hate him that much? Had he been that much of an outsider without knowing it? Sure he always knew he never fit in as much as he liked. That there was always a distance between him and the others. Some of it was his fault. Some of it was not. Still though... 

The silence all around him makes another ache flare up in his chest. JARVIS. If JARVIS was still here, if he hadn’t been so selfish and stupid, then right now JARVIS would be reciting the date, time, weather and location for him. Just as always. No matter where he was, no matter how he woke up, JARVIS was always there for him. But not anymore. Further proof that Tony ruins everything he touches eventually. Nothing is safe. Not from him. 

Maybe the others are right to distrust him. To keep him at an arm’s reach. Maybe this is what he deserves after a lifetime of sin. It’s not fair though. Life is never fair, but that doesn’t mean that Tony’s sin should be taken out on others. That they - take JARVIS - should have paid the price instead. 

Maybe the nightmares are only his due. 

But what happened at the end there? That is something new. Something different. His nightmare has never changed before, ever since he began having it, but tonight it did. So what does it mean? He’d like to say that it means nothing, but clearly something is going on here. Nightmares are one thing - Tony has been living with nightmares his entire life basically. Certainly since Afghanistan. But this one is different. It’s so much more vivid than any other one he’s ever had. And it is always the same. That is something vastly different from his other nightmares. They never stay the same. 

He has a sinking feeling he knows exactly why this is happening. Why is keeps happening, over and over again, always the same. It’s not a happy thought. Then again nothing has been happy about his life lately, so it follows course. It’s worse without proof, though. Without a way to confirm it or a way to rid himself of it. It’s especially telling that it’s the same vision he had when he first retrieved that forsaken scepter. Seems like someone isn’t very creative. Then again, it’s best not to tempt fate here. 

It may only be a suspicion, but it’s not an outrageous one by any means. He had hoped that distance would help, but obviously not. 

It may be bad to hope he’s right, but the alternative might be even worse. He might actually be losing his mind between the stress and the PTSD. And that is terrifying. Tony’s mind is his greatest asset. His greatest weapon. Without his mind he wouldn’t have the armour, SI, his bots, _ anything _. He’d be completely useless. But what if that is what is happening? What if it’s not Wanda at all, but his own mind turning against him? What then? 

Does it matter? It’s not as if he is going to get any relief either way. It’s not as if he can ask Wanda to fix whatever she broke. For one thing she would likely deny it. For another, he doesn’t trust her not to make things worse. And as bad as this is, he is well aware just how much worse it could be. 

So either way he stuck like this, experiencing the same thing over and over again. Maybe he will get lucky again and something will interrupt, but he doubts it. He’s never been all that lucky before, when it comes to this sort of thing. 

Quietly he slips out of bed. No use wasting time on it now. There is work to be done. 

:::

The dream came again, as it always did. The Chitauri flying, his teammates dead, Steve broken and accusing. Once again the same, back to haunt him over and over while Tony stands helpless among the ruin. The feeling grates against his very being, but there is nothing he can do. No way he can fight it. Helpless. Useless. Worthless. 

The Chitauri approach the portal, ready to invade once again. And then-

-the green light. The same green light that surrounded them last time. It is back once again, encircling them, trapping them and then - with a bright burst - destroying them. Just like last time. He takes a deep breath and realizes that he is standing in a field of grass. The kind of ridiculously green grass that only seems to exist in the movies. He goes to look around, but before he can he wakes up. 

It is a slightly more peaceful waking than he’s had in a while. His heart is still trying to beat out of his chest, his limbs are still shaking, but at the same time he doesn’t feel quite so abandoned. So alone and isolated. As if there is someone with him after all. Someone to keep him safe and guard his back. 

Someone who gives a damn about him. 

He snorts. Yeah right. Who cares about Tony? Part of him knows that isn’t fair. Knows that, if nothing else, he still has Pepper and Rhodey and Happy. Knows that those three will never leave him. Knows they have proven themselves to him. But whoever said life is fair anyways? And Pepper always tells him that emotions aren’t rational. Not that this is what she meant when she said it. She has a very different approach to Tony’s self doubts and dark thoughts. 

Still logically knowing that he has those three still doesn’t seem to help. Not right now. They all seem so far away. Everyone does. He’s no stranger to loneliness or abandonment. They have followed him his entire life. But right now they are at an all time high. Like something taken out to the trash. Like he is drowning and not only is there no one to save him, but the only people there are those who will hold him under. His breath catches just thinking about it. 

Like the world would be better off without him. 

Now he’s no stranger to these kinds of thoughts either. It’s not something he will ever admit and it’s not something he’s ever considered acting on since MIT, but they are familiar, in a way. It’s the kind of thought that worms itself into your brain when you aren’t looking. Clawing deeper and deeper until it consumes you. Tony knows. 

And now it’s creeping in on him again. Just like the nightmare it is an invading presence that he can’t shake. So does that mean they come from the same source? Or is his brain so fucked up that it’s doing this by itself? Once again does it matter? This is something he is going to have to deal with no matter what. Too bad Tony has never been one to reach out when he needs help, never wanting to look weak. To be a burden. A nuisance. He’ll solve it himself or die trying. A certain incident with palladium poisoning has made that more than clear. 

So here he is again. Only this time there isn’t a SHIELD to interfere with his life - just because they helped doesn’t mean he isn’t bitter about their methods. No team to back him up. No Rhodey and no Pepper and no Happy to support him. Alone. The only time he’s ever been this alone is back before Rhodey. When he had Jarvis - the original - and Ana and his Mother. Back then it didn’t always feel like enough, but at least it was something. Now he doesn’t even have that. 

There is a kernel of warmth in his chest though. It’s not enough to block out the darkness, not enough to save him from drowning, but it is there. The next question is obviously how. And why. Because it wasn’t there before. Tony is only noticing it now. Easy to have missed before, so he can’t be exactly sure when it appeared, but he has a good idea. After all there has only been one change in his life recently - the green light. The one who destroyed the Chitauri. The one who saved him. 

It’s only logical to assume that this warmth comes from the same place. Which means it is a deliberate act. Which means that there is someone looking out for Tony, no matter what the dark thoughts in his head says. Which means that he isn’t so alone after all. 

It may be only a seed of warmth, yes, but the thing about seeds is that no matter how small they start out as - they always grow. 

:::

The dream came again, as it always did. 

And then so did the green light. 

Tony wakes up with a start. The warmth in his chest is the anchor he clings to as he catches his breath. Focusing on that instead of the nightmare he examines it as well as he can. And would you know he was right - it is growing. Not by much, it’s only been one night - and what an imprecise way of measuring, honestly he hates to admit it that it’s more of a feeling than actual knowledge, which ugh, how unscientific - but it is still something. Something to hold onto and something to distract himself with. 

Even more, it is getting shorter. He wasn’t sure last night, too caught up in everything, but it definitely is. The nightmare is getting shorter and wherever he goes afterwards is getting longer. He hadn’t been able to look around much tonight, but he managed a few peeks. Mainly it looked like more grass. The strange part was that the grass didn’t seem real. Well of course not, it isn’t, but that doesn’t change the way impression he got. Somehow he gets the feeling that the grass is only there to soothe him. 

And alright once is chance, twice is coincidence, third time is a pattern. Something is officially going on here. What he isn’t sure - he doesn’t have enough information yet - but it is definitely something. Almost as if his brain is battling it out. Or, more terrifyingly, it’s not his brain at all and his mind is just the battlefield between these two forces. Does that mean he isn’t alone in there? Just because it doesn’t seem like he has company doesn’t mean there isn’t. Maybe it is only when he is sleeping, but it’s still not a reassuring thought. At least one of them seems to be on his side. 

Once again - if that is really what is happening and he isn’t simply going crazy instead. Maybe his mind is finally breaking and this is the way it is doing it. Who knows his fears better than his own mind? Who knows his deepest, darkest hope? Fear of abandonment and betrayal and worthlessness - none of those came out of nowhere after all. All have deep seated reasons for being an issue. On the flip side - a desire to have people in his corner, love and loyalty from those he cares about. It shouldn’t be too much to ask for. All he’s really ever wanted was a place to belong. People to call his own. He’ll never admit it, but everything in him yearns for it like a dehydrated man for water. 

Too bad he never seems to get it. Too bad something always seems to get in the way. Even when it looks like he has it, there are limits to it. Conditions. Sometimes those conditions take years to come out, but they are still there. Still waiting. 

Maybe he really is going crazy, but at least he has the illusion of support.

:::

The pattern holds. 

In the coming weeks and months it holds steady, never changing. The dream comes and the light follows. Each time the nightmare itself gets shorter and the time he spends in the field of grass gets longer. 

The warmth in his chest grows. It spreads, protecting him in his sleep and comforting him when he’s awake. It’s present now even when he hasn’t just woken up. In the middle of the day, if his dark thoughts get to be too much, it makes itself known. When he feels alone and abandoned it is there. When he wants to reach out to Rhodey or Pepper or Happy, but doesn’t, it is there. It’s a comfort he tries not to lean on, but is always with him. 

Just like the presence in the field. The first time he realized he wasn’t alone there - well. It was the first time in weeks he had woken up with trembling limbs and a racing heart. Because someone else was there. He didn’t see them, they didn’t talk to him or touch him, but he knew they were there. Why? What does this person want? What if this was all an elaborate plot to get his guard down? What if they mean to harm him after all? It left him in a panic, even if the person didn’t feel threatening. Even if, strange as it may sound, they felt safe instead. 

Almost as if they sensed this - and who knows, they probably did - they kept their distance until Tony got use to their presence before coming closer. He isn’t sure how he knows this exactly, just that he does. It is the same as the warmth in his chest. There is no good way to measure it, yet he can. 

The first time they touch Tony - it doesn’t send him into the panic like their presence did, but it does shock him right out of the dream. It was only a brush across his shoulder. The touch was so light that he barely felt it at all. It is only because he is so hyper focused that he felt it. Never before has anyone touched him so gently. It was... not unwelcomed as such. He would have liked some warning and maybe to be asked first but maybe that was the question. It’s not as if whoever it is has made any kind of sound yet. Still though, point. 

By this point the nightmare is almost gone. It starts, the Chitauri appear and then they are gone in a flash. It makes him wonder what will happen once it is gone completely. Will his visitor leave him then? Abandon him once they are finished? Or will they finally reveal themselves? The former worries him more than it rightfully should. The latter, well. The mere thought is enough to send a rush of adrenaline through him. 

After that the touches continue. Never anything inappropriate and never anything startling. A brush across his shoulders, a soothing hand down his arm, fingers carding through his hair. The last is definitely his favorite. The first time they do it Tony practically melts into the touch. He gets a sense of amusement at that - not that he’s being laughed at, but that they are enjoying his reaction. Soon that is what they do exclusively. If Tony could purr he would. As it is he leans back into a strong chest, letting himself be supported by it. 

Those fingers are unfairly divine. Bad enough that head rubs are one of his weaknesses, as if he was some comic book hero, which, hey his life is basically a comic book anyways so why not. He is touch starved in general, tactile and clingy, but people playing with his hair? Giving him head massages and scratches? He tends to never let those people go. Part of the reason is because he tends to get frequent headaches from all the stress and tension he carries around. They’ve always been a problem, ever since he was young. Having his head rubbed helps. The other part of course is the pure enjoyment and intimacy he gets out of it. He’s had less personal sex compared to head rubs. 

Plus all of this only helps reassure him that he isn’t actually going insane. That his mind isn’t turning against him. Surely he wouldn’t be able to make all of this up himself could he? 

He desperately hopes not. 

Two months into this new normal he barely even sees the Chitauri at all. They are a blink and you’ll miss it kind of thing. Instead he spends his nights with the still unknown person, being pet like a cat and - on nights he carries too much of his tension with him - shoulder massages as well. It’s amazing. It’s addicting is what it is. Being the center of this much attention is going to get to anyone. For Tony, who spends his days alone except for his bots, it’s rapidly turning into something he depends on. Like air and water, he needs this to survive. It helps anchor him when nothing else seems to work. 

It makes him even more worried that whoever it is will drop him once the dream is finally gone for good. After their purpose is complete. What use will they have of Tony after that? Just because they make him feel safe and cherished doesn’t mean that it is true. Even if this person is real - and there is always the possibility that they aren’t, even if it is a small one now - why would they stay? What does Tony have to offer them? Offer him. He knows it’s a man - or at least someone without breasts - considering that he is constantly leaning against his chest. 

What if this is the thing that breaks him? Why would he stay with Tony when no one else has? Not without an incentive anyways. And what can he offer that would be worth sticking around for? All he has is his money, his brains and his body. Out of the three there only seems to be one real option. His protector has shown clear interest in him alright - in how his body responds to him. Maybe he should say two options, but there is a difference between defending his mind and wanting to interact with it. 

Is this his way of showing what kind of payment he expects from Tony when all of this is finished? He’s yet to say anything, but the touches are a fine way to communicate. Maybe this way Tony is already use to him when he demands payment. Tony is already use to him so there will be less chance that Tony will fight it. 

And really would it be the worst thing in the world? Maybe not ideal, sure, but he’s already shown a certain level of care for him. Surely all of that can’t be an act. And if he cares than it is at least certain to be pleasurable on both sides. It’s not as if Tony hasn’t had enough sex in his life to know how this works. He’s definitely had sex for worse reasons, with people who had no real regard for him. Even if it makes him a whore, using his body this way, it’s not exactly a lie. Depending on the way you look at it, he’s been one for years. Definitely a slut at the very least. He only holds the title playboy because of double standards. If he were female they would call him a slut for sure. 

So this should be nothing. Besides no one who makes Tony feel this safe can be that bad. Can they? He ignores thoughts of Obie and focuses instead on the warmth flowing through him. It has grown so much that it is no longer centered in his chest. Instead it seems to flow through his veins. With every beat of his heart it spreads. 

And then the night comes when there is no nightmare left at all. 

Tony goes directly to the field of grass, not even stopping at the desolate hunk of rock he has recently spent so much time on. A warm breeze blows past him, ruffling his hair and caressing his skin. He tries not to let his panic overtake him. This is it. Either his mysterious protector will reveal himself or he won’t. Either he will demand payment or he won’t. And either way, this may be the last time Tony sees - feels - him again. 

It doesn’t take long for him to feel the presence behind him again. Strong hands pull him back so that he is resting against his chest and begins to gently rub his head. 

Tony lets out a sigh and melts into the touch. If this is the last time he is going to have this than he’s going to take as much as he can get. Affection like this doesn’t happen to often for him. Not with everyone so busy anymore. The four of them are rarely in the same state at this point, let alone the same country, with Rhodey flying missions the way he is. Why not indulge while he is allowed? He’s already in too deep as it is and he knows it. 

Slowly he works up the courage to finally turn and see exactly who his protector is. Something always stopped him before, be it his own mind or something else. But now there is nothing holding him back. And as nervous as he is, he still can’t help himself. Curiosity killed the cat after all. And he certainly has enough other cat like traits to make him one. 

He turns, glancing up, not at all surprised to see that it is Loki. 

Alright, so maybe he is a little surprised. Thor did tell them that his little brother was dead. Again. But seeing as this time he died in his arms he was sure that it was no trick. Tony still questions the ‘again’ in that conversation. Thor was skimpy with all the important details. 

But still, how many other magic users does Tony know? Maybe it is naive - or self centered - to assume it is someone he knows, considering his pool of candidates is one. But his thoughts kept circling back to him. It doesn’t help that the light was green either. That almost certainly seemed like a dead give away. So no, he’s not all that surprised. 

And maybe he should be outraged and pissed that it is Loki. He did try to take over the world a couple of years ago. There’s a few problems with that though. The plan for one thing. Or should he say the holes in the plan? For another thing, well, call him spiteful, but his definition of enemy and friend is a little hazy right now in the view of everything he’s just been through. The team was supposed to have his back. They were supposed to be his friends. Look where that got him. And if friends can be false, why not enemies as well? 

To say nothing of that ever present feeling of warmth. That’s the real kicker there isn’t it? That Loki makes him feel safer than the team ever did. 

“Hey Lazarus,” he greet cheerfully, “how’s the afterlife treating you? Have to say you look great for a dead guy - even better than the last time we met.” Which isn’t a lie at all. During the invasion Loki looked near feral, too pale and desperate. Now his skin has a healthy glow to it, his eyes are less haunted and there is an air of, if not peace, than contentment about him. “Tell me what’s your secret? A dip in the Fountain of Youth? A year at the spa? Some really good weed?” 

Loki lets him ramble, never stopping his hand. “I do wish I could say the same for you my dear. However that would be quite the lie.” He blatantly avoids answering the questions. 

“Oh ouch. You sure do know how to flatter a guy there Lokes. Aren’t you supposed to be the god of lies or something? Or am I too much of a mess even for you?” The words flow out without a thought. At least they sound like a dismissal or a tease and not a legitimate fear. Thank Lovelace for small mercies. 

“Not at all.” Loki’s other hand lifts to wrap around his waist, pulling him in closer, “But I would not expect you to look your best, with the battle you have been fighting for so long. That little witch was quite determined to wreck you.” The last comes out more as a growl than anything else. Obviously someone doesn’t like the idea. 

Tony has a rush of fear and relief all that once. Fear because he was right, Wanda did do something to him. Relief because Loki has obviously taken care of it. Fear because what if he hadn’t? What if he had been stuck like this? What if he missed something? What if-

“Shh,” Loki soothes, “it is alright. She was no match for my power. She may believe that she is a threat, but I find her more of an annoyance than anything. You are safe from her reach.” 

But for how long? Tony doesn’t ask, but he does wonder. After all, it’s only going to take another visit to the Compound for him to be vulnerable again. Not that he has any plans on doing so. At this point the Arctic would be warmer with its welcome than his team. No one is exactly pining away for him in his absence. But he can’t avoid them forever. He is an Avenger, even if it doesn’t feel like it right now. And Wanda is an Avenger. They are going to have to work together eventually. What then? 

He in no way believes that she will have his back. No way that she will protect him beyond appearances sake. She might even use it as an excuse to do something else to him. Who can tell the difference if she uses that magic of hers? One thing looks just like another. 

So Tony might be safe now, but for how long? He can’t exactly keep expecting Loki to fix him any time this happens. Wouldn’t want him to, even if he did. He is not a damsel in distress to need rescued at the first sign of trouble. He is not weak. He’ll find a way to deal with it himself. 

That’s not important right now. What’s important is what Loki is going to demand for doing this for him. He hasn’t gone through all this trouble for nothing, Tony is sure of that. And with the way Loki is still petting him, holding him firmly against himself, his guess about sex seems as good as confirmed. Loki is handsome at least. That is something Tony noticed instantly about him. Plus the sass, the competence and the very real edge of danger. Yeah, Loki is exactly Tony’s type. 

He has some reserves about bottoming - it’s a trust thing because Loki certainly isn’t going to be the first guy Tony slept with for it to be a gay thing - but he’ll manage. It has to be a good sign that even after Loki revealed himself he didn’t go all supervillainy on him. That his touch is still the same. Assuming that Loki doesn’t want to be the bottom instead, but honestly with all that leather and the dominance he doesn’t really seem the type. Still even that’s not a guarantee, but he is a pretty good judge at these kinds of things. Loki is in no mindset to bottom. 

It’s fine, Tony can deal. More than deal. If those fingers are any indication than this isn’t going to be the chore he was worried it would be at all. Elegant, clever fingers for opening him up, stroking over his skin and lighting up his nerves. Yeah that doesn’t sound like a chore at all to him. He waits for Loki to make him move - either to name his price or to simply begin, but he doesn’t. He doesn’t even speak. 

And as safe as Tony may feel right now, he’s never dealt well with silence. It’s not the silence itself that is the problem, but all the unspoken expectations and tensions it brings with it. “What’s up buttercup?” he asks, hoping to move things along. 

“The sky?” Loki asks dryly. 

Tony can’t help the snort of laughter he gives at that. Someone is in fine form right now. “Anything else sass master? Don’t think I haven’t noticed that you didn’t answer me, I totally did. Not the best segway I tell you, not if it doesn't keep me distracted for at least ten minutes, which brings me back to my first question - how’s life been treating you recently? Because I was serious about that you know. Pretty sure I could use some R&R right about now. So? Also Thor might have mentioned that you were dead, so there’s that too. Not that he explained anything because Tesla forbid he do that. He gets his puppy dog eyes of death out any time you’re mentioned. Like, buddy, cute and all, but you’re definitely doing it on purpose you know?” And once again with the babbling. Fun times. 

Loki has a faint smile of amusement as he listens, through his exasperation. At first Tony thinks it’s directed at him, but he is proven wrong as Loki rolls his eyes. “Thor would know very well I was not dead if he did not leave my body to rot on Svartalfheim now wouldn’t he. Did he honestly expect the All Father to send for my body?” he snorts, “Optimistic fool. As if he would waste the time.” 

There is a bitter edge to his voice that speaks of long standing issues. Tony doesn’t ask. Instead he waits for a moment to see if Loki will continue. When he doesn’t he prompts, “Sounds like a dick to me. How did you survive then?” 

Loki smiles, bitterness still present on his face. “That is the question, is it not? It would appear that I am harder to kill then even _ I _ assumed.” 

Tony hums in answer. 

“As to your other question the last time we met my... accommodations were not up to my standards. I have been able to change them since, with has helped immensely.” 

Well that isn’t ominous sounding or anything. Not up to his standards - yeah, Tony bets so. It only backs up his theory rather than not. It still doesn’t answer the most important question though and Tony is beginning to feel the edges of anxiety creep up on him. It’s not a pleasant feeling. It never is, but it seems worse now because here is a place he is so used to feeling the opposite. He digs his nails into his palm, trying to ground himself. Why is Loki dragging things out like this? Why doesn’t he do something already besides petting Tony like a damn cat? 

Some of his tension must be bleeding into his muscles because Loki asks, “What is the matter?” He frowns down at him. 

And Tony is just hyped enough to blurt out, “What do you want?” Real smooth that. But he honestly doesn’t think he can keep waiting that much longer for things to begin. Something needs to happen - now. 

Loki’s frown deepens. “I beg your pardon.” 

“What do you want,” Tony repeats, “for doing this? Is it sex? I’ll be honest, I’ve been assuming that it is. And I’m fine with that, no problem. It’s a safer option, all things considered. But, ah, if you want it can we get a move on? Not that this isn’t nice and all - because it is - but I’m sure you want a little something more than some - petting.” Literally. 

“Ah,” Loki nods, carding his fingers through Tony’s hair so that his nails scrap against his scalp, “I see. You believe I require payment for this service.” 

“Well yeah, of course. Don’t you?” It’s not that Loki sounds insulted by the idea, it’s that he sounds - blank almost. Not emotionless, but contained. Tony isn’t sure why. It’s a fair assumption after all. And it’s not that it’s a bad reflection on Loki either. Everyone wants something. There are very few things in this world that are free. Better to pay the price now than to have it come back and bite you in the ass later. Tony has found that out the hard way. 

Loki scratches at his scalp again. Not enough to hurt, but enough to make his presence felt. “And if I say that I require nothing?” 

“The god of lies,” Tony repeats, not at all impressed, “is supposed to be a good liar.” 

Loki chuckles under his breath. “Very well. And if I demand sex, what then? You will roll over and let me do as I will like a good little boy?” 

Tony bristles at the tone, but nods. “A Stark pays his debt. How else was I going to get Wanda out of my head? Hate to think what would have happened if this kept happening. Plus, you know,” he shrugs, “it’s not as if you aren’t extremely attractive or anything. It’s not the hardship you seem to imply it is. Kind of where I got the whole playboy title from. I’m good at sex, I’ve had a lot of it and I’m perfectly fine with that. So?” 

Loki tilts his head up, letting his hand drop down to Tony’s neck to do so. It is eerily similar to the hold he used to throw Tony out of his window. “As you keep reminding me I am a god. But I am a peculiar god. I demand my worship to be freely given, not out of a perceived debt to me. Raping and pillaging have never been for me, much to the confusement and mockery of Asgard. I have my own reasons for doing this, yes. But I do not demand that which is not given without threat.” 

The hold makes Tony catch his breath. Oh. _ Oh. _ But strangely enough it doesn’t make him panic. Instead it holds him steady, calming something in him. It reminds him nothing of Thor, who was the last to hold him like this. Nor does it remind him of the free fall he took out of his tower. Well he always knew his mind was fucked up - this is just further proof of that. “And if I say I give it freely?” he challenges stupidly. Because this is something he can’t let go. Not if he wants to quiet that voice in the back of his head. 

“Yet you have just told me you believe that your body is payment. Were you lying then? Or are you lying now?” He tightens his hold just barely, just enough to be felt. 

Tony doesn’t even try to fight it. “New data,” he answers, “I’m a scientist, we work with data. It seemed like a fair conclusion with the information I had. Now I have more and so I’m asking - do you want me?” 

“What fool would not?” Loki asks, absolutely unironically. 

“Would you like the list alphabetically, most recent to last or from the worst offenders to least?” he asks without a pause. It’s probably sad that he can give answer to any of those three should Loki choose. Or more. Give him a couple of minutes and he can definitely come up with more ways to order his list. 

“Just when I believed this Realm could not get anymore foolish.” 

That shouldn’t sound like a threat, but somehow it does. Tony shrugs. “Win some, lose some.” And if he seems to lose more than win? Well he’ll just ignore that little fact. It isn’t too hard, no one likes a cry baby. 

“I find you desirable,” Loki says plainly, “I find you critical to this Realm’s survival and development. It should not take a genius to realize, although it appears that it does after all. But I will not take from you like a common thief. I am a peculiar god - I require all from my worshipers and all freely given. I do not cage, but break the bars instead. I am an all consuming fire. Fire does not stand the weak.” 

Possessive. From the way he talks it should sound confining, no matter that he says it is not. It should sound like ownership and possession. A thing to keep and to leash. And in a way it does. But in another it sounds like the exact opposite. Possessive yes, but also protective. Belonging. Isn’t that what Tony always wanted - a place to belong? A place where he fit in, where his loyalty was returned bit for bit. If that is what Loki is offering, it is nothing short of everything he has ever wanted. He stretches enough in the hold to reach Loki’s face and kisses him. 

Loki returns it instantly. Briefly his hand flexes, tightening before loosening once again. “Careful pet,” he says lowly as he pulls away, using that hold to keep Tony at a distance, “if you continue like this I will not let you go. I love fully and wholly, obsessively. You will be mine forever if we continue this.” 

It makes something in Tony flare. It makes something in him sing. Maybe he should think this through. Consider all the implications and complications that could come of this. And there are so many complications that instantly come to mind. He ignores every single one of them. “Kiss me,” he demands. 

“How very bold,” Loki grins, teeth showing in a not quite growl, before obeying. 

And _ wow _, what a kiss. There was nothing soft about the first one, but the fire and passion in this one makes it seem as if there was. It is the kind of kiss that makes Tony’s blood sing. As if he is flying in the suit. The angle is a bit awkward, what with Loki still holding him mostly back to front, but he makes it work. Nothing is going to get in the way of this kiss right now, even if it is going to make his neck ache soon. His hands scramble for a hold, reaching back and pressing Loki’s hips forward. 

Loki is hard against him already. Oh. Wow. That certainly feels like a godly package right there. It is also immensely flattering - the only thing they have done so far is kiss. Impressive, hot kissing sure, but just kissing. To know that Loki is that turned on, that into it, well it’s a heady feeling. Tony did that. Tony is doing that. He can’t help but press back against it. 

Loki growls into his mouth. “Mine,” he says when he pulls back, “you are mine pet. I do hope you are ready.” 

It makes Tony shiver, just hearing it. “Bring it.” 

That makes Loki laugh again, low and fond. “As you wish.” In a blink they are laying on the ground, naked, with Loki on top. He covers Tony, caging him in. 

“I love magic,” Tony says a bit dazzled by the suddenness of it. And isn’t that a first? Normally it is the exact opposite with him. It’s slightly disappointing not to be able to watch Loki strip out of all those layers, but if he was telling the truth about never letting Tony go - and miracle of miracles, Tony actually believes it for the most part - then they have plenty of time. He runs his hand along the ground, feeling how soft it is, before realizing that it is fur they are laying on and not grass. He has not a clue of what kind of fur it is. But it is white and the softest thing that he has ever felt. 

Interesting, sure, but not what he really wants to be focusing on. He goes back to kissing Loki. He brings his hands up to hold on, burying one in long hair and the other digging into his shoulder. Loki bites his lower lip and Tony’s nails dig into the skin under his fingers, but Loki doesn’t seem to mind. The opposite in fact. He growls again, a low rumble in the back of his throat, as he deepens the kiss. 

Good to know. Tony arches, pressing tightly against Loki. Only like this does he notice just how strong he is. Before it was hidden under all of that leather, but now those muscles stand out, tensing and moving. It is a lean strength, nothing like Thor or Steve, which is honestly a relief. Not that those two aren’t attractive, but well, those muscles carry a certain thought - a certain connotation - with them. With Loki he does not have that problem. 

Then their cocks brush together and Tony gasps, train of thought lost in the sensation. Oh that is good. That is definitely something that he can get behind. He arches further into it, wanting more friction. 

Loki pulls away from his lips to press kisses and bites down his neck. 

“Yes,” Tony hisses at a particularly hard bite right at the base of his neck. 

Loki bares down even more, pressing more of his weight against him. It makes Tony buck, giving him the friction he wants but at the same time limiting his movement. Loki is by no means light like this. He is a lean sold mass. Just the feel of it makes Tony shudder. 

“Are you so confident now my dear?” Loki teases as he nips at Tony’s neck, “Do you still believe you can handle me.” 

“Bring it,” Tony repeats, much unsteadier this time, but no less uncertain. He digs his nails further into Loki’s shoulders. 

“Very good,” he rumbles in approval before moving them so that both are on their knees. He coaxes Tony closer so that there is no space between them. Their cocks bump against each other. “But how about now hmm?” 

The voice comes not from in front of Tony, but behind him. Suddenly there is another body against his, lean muscles and hard cock teasing against him. “Holy shit,” Tony moans as he turns to see yet another Loki kneeling behind him, “I fucking _ love _ magic.” If only all of it was like this. 

Both Loki’s laugh in amusement, running hands along Tony’s skin. One set focuses on his chest, his arms, his back. The other focuses on his thighs, his waist, his cock, giving it one long stroke. 

“Fuck yes,” Tony hisses, pushing back into the hand, “yes, give it to me.” Never let it be said that Tony Stark backs down from a challenge. Especially not a challenge of this sort. Fuck can he get behind this. 

“So demanding,” the Loki behind him murmurs, canting his hips so that his cock rubs along the center of Tony’s ass. 

“Such a mouth,” the Loki in front says, “in fact I do believe that I shall test that. Does that sound fine with you pet?” 

“Get on with it,” Tony snarks, a bolt of pure lust going through him at the thought. 

One Loki pushes against his shoulders, the other holding him, guiding him down until he is laying down again, now with two Lokis over him. The look in both of their eyes make him shudder, gasping. Yeah they are going to wreck him - and he is going to love every second of it. No doubt about that. His head is cradled gently, caressed with one hand as Loki grasps his cock, leaning forward and taps it against his lips. Tony doesn’t hesitate to open his mouth. 

“So eager,” Loki praises as he slides in. 

The angle is slightly awkward, but Tony doesn’t care. He takes in as much as he can and strains for more. Gently he begins to suck, applying tongue, and ignoring his gag reflex. Loki’s cock stretches his mouth wonderfully, heavy on his tongue, a salty taste that has an odd mint edge to it. Odd, but whatever. He moans at the feeling, reaching up to pull Loki even closer. The thighs under his hands flex as he thrusts shallowly in and out of his mouth. 

“Very good,” he praises, “such a talented mouth you have. Such enthusiasm. Look at the way you take me in and strain for more.” 

The praise goes straight through Tony as he shivers and aches for more. A stroke of his cock makes him buck and moan. Oh. Oh right, there are two of them. The Loki in his mouth pushes forward more, pushing his balls against Tony’s face and his cock into his throat. He gasps and arches desperately as at the same time his own cock is swallowed completely. Loki’s mouth around him is wet and slightly cooler than usual, but still so good. Silver tongue, right. He moans again, tears gathering at the corner of his eyes as his throat is fucked. It is almost distracting enough for him to forget that his cock is being sucked, but not quite. 

It all feels so good. When was the last time he was on the receiving end to something like this? Too long. Far too long. He gags briefly as Loki bucks at the wrong angle. He swallows, wanting to make this good for him. Wanting to be good. Just as he is getting desperate for air Loki pulls out enough for Tony to take a few shuddering gasps around the cock before it is pushed back in. 

Meanwhile the other Loki is giving him the best damn blowjob he has ever had. And he thought that he was good at them. If he would be able to concentrate long enough he could definitely learn something from him. He bobs his head, sucking gently and doing amazing things with his tongue. One hand softly pets his balls, giving them some soft attention as he deep throats Tony before pulling back and beginning everything again. 

He groans a long groan, clawing at Loki’s thighs. 

“Yes,” Loki hisses, “that’s right pet, just like that. What a good pet I have found. What a treasure. The rest of this Realm may be foolish to ignore you, but I am not. Look how well you take my cock. What a good boy.” He thrusts down hard, balls resting against his nose. 

Tony whines and bucks. So he might have a slight praise kink. Bite him. He can’t help it though. How can he resist? He doesn't stand a chance against it. In that sex rough voice just about anything would sound good, but the praise? Sincere and freely given the way it is? Yeah no, he doesn’t stand a chance at all. One of the tears escape as Loki continues to fuck his throat and deepthroats his cock. It is almost too much to bare. 

Tony bucks his hips again, pushing his cock further into Loki’s mouth. Loki lets him, humming around him in encouragement. His hands slide under his ass, palming it, squeezing and holding it. Fingers slip between the crack, running over his entrance, alongside his cheeks. His fingers are dry and warm as they stroke back and forth. 

His orgasm is fast approaching. Maybe he should be embarrassed by how fast it is coming - ha! - but he doesn’t. Who can blame him? He is literally the filling in a god sandwich. Anyone would be overwhelmed by that. His thighs tremble and he can feel it building from his groin to his toes. But just as he is about to Loki pulls off. Cool air hits his overheated cock and he whines, bucking helplessly. 

“Shh pet,” Loki soothes, running gentle hands over his thighs, along his sides, down his legs, “It is alright. We don’t want this to be over too soon do we?” 

Tony moans, shaking his head as best as he can with a cock still in it. He sucks desperately, centering himself with the weight of it on his tongue. 

“No,” Loki agrees, tracing Tony’s mouth with his finger, “not when I have such plans for you.” 

It is a dark promise that makes Tony suck even harder. 

“That’s it,” he encourages, thumb stroking his face, “show me how desperate you are for it. You just love this, don’t you, my good pet. Show me how dedicated you are to your god.” 

Tony redoubles his effort, determined to make Loki come. He sucks on the crown, rubbing his tongue along the underside. He moves one hand from Loki’s thigh to his balls, playing with them. Above him Loki shudders, thrusting in and out, fucking his face. He keeps at it, making it as good as he can. Loki’s movement begins to stutter, muscles flexing as his rhythm becomes choppy, which is when Tony deepthroats him one last time, swallowing him down. 

Loki comes with a shout, flooding Tony’s mouth with come as he shoves his cock as far into his mouth as he can. 

Tony takes it all, swallowing and shuddering. Some of it leaks out of his mouth and down his chin, but he pays it no mind. The mint taste is stronger now, mixing with the usual salty taste of come. It is strangely addicting. Maybe it’s a god thing. Either way he focuses on swallowing as much of it as he can, coaxing Loki through his orgasm. 

“What a good pet,” he praises and then fades from view. 

Tony gasps, trying to catch his breath as arousal still floods his veins. He claws uselessly at the blanket, shuddering. 

“Very good,” Loki says, giving his cock another firm stroke as Tony gasps underneath him, “I am very pleased my dear. Are you ready for more?” 

Tony hums his agreement. “Born ready,” he rasps, voice hoarse from having a cock just shoved down his throat. He shivers as Loki’s fingers dance across his skin. Yeah he made the right call on those fingers alright. Every nerve in his body feels as if it has been turned onto high, desire and want rushing through him. He strains forward, seeking more friction - any friction - anything to rub his aching cock against. 

“So you say,” Loki grins wickedly at him before he slides down, head between Tony’s legs. If that wasn’t a compelling sight enough he spreads Tony’s cheeks and begins to lick. He holds on firmly as Tony shouts and pushes back against his tongue. Loki spends some time just around the rim, licking and sucking. Clearly he is in no hurry to move on, no matter how desperate Tony is for it. 

He whines and pants, feeling a bit embarrassed at his extreme reaction. It’s just - it’s been a while and holy shit does that feel amazing. Tony has always been sensitive down there. The numerous women he let peg him in his life can attest to that. He felt zero shame then and he feels zero shame now - he just wishes he didn’t sound so damn needy. He is practically gagging for it. 

Loki doesn’t mind though, quite the opposite in fact. He pulls back and looks at Tony through long, dark lashes, “That’s it pet, let me hear you,” he says before returning to his task. He slips his tongue inside, licking his inner walls, massaging them and loosening them up. 

Tony obeys, can’t help himself as he lets out a series of cut off moans. Oh, oh yeah. _ Silver tongue _ , oh Tesla. Oh Lovelace _ yes _. He spreads his legs farther, feeling the stretch as he pushes even more against that talented mouth. 

Loki caresses his thighs as he works, going deeper and deeper with every lick. He nips at the rim, sucking at it and thrusting in and out in a clear parody of what is to come. 

Beneath him Tony squeezes his eyes shut as the pleasure rush through him. He holds on so tightly to the fur under his hands that the knuckles turn white. He grits his teeth, unable to stop the small noises that escape in between them. It seems to go on forever as Loki continues to work him open on his tongue. The air brushes past his wet skin, making him shiver. His rim feels loose and open as Loki continues to lick and suck. 

“Ah!” he shouts as a finger is added alongside his tongue. It doesn’t take long for that finger to find his prostate, rubbing it as his tongue moves. “Shit! Loki!” It takes everything up another notch. Against his stomach his cock is hard and leaking, precome covering his skin as it drips from his slit. He needs something else, but he doesn’t know what. He whines and shakes, trembling all over. 

“Shh,” Loki hushes as he moves away, adding another finger, “it is alright my dear, I have you. Look at how good you are being for me. How well you are taking me. So very good my pet, so lovely and flushed all over. So responsive.” 

The words ground him even as they send him higher. “Loki!” he shouts again as he is stretched and fucked with those long fingers. “A- ah.” 

Loki chuckles, grinning sharply as he adds yet another finger. They are slick and cool against his heated insides. “Is this what you wanted?” 

“Yes,” Tony hisses, “fuck yes, more,” he demands, bucking his hips. 

“Are you sure you can handle more?” he teases, pulling Tony up against him again, settling in between his spread legs. His cock rubs against him, wetting his skin with precome of his own. “After all, you know what they say - be careful what you wish for-” 

“- you just might get it,” a voice behind him finishes. 

Tony shudders and grins. “Yes,” he repeats, “_ yes _.” 

Loki settles his hands onto Tony’s hips and pushes in without a pause. 

Tony arches, unable to help himself. _ Holy shit _, that is amazing. Even with the thorough stretching he just received Loki is still big - wide and long rubbing his insides in all the right ways. It is overwhelming and for one bright moment he doesn’t think that Loki is going to fit. He can’t help clenching down, tightening around him. 

Loki rubs his sides patiently. “Relax my dear,” he breathes out against his sweat soaked skin. He tightens his hold, the only sign of his restraint to shove himself right in. 

The Loki behind him takes the time to kiss his shoulders, trail up and down his spine as Tony adjusts. Loki nips at one spot in particular and he relaxes all at once. Loki is able to press all the way in. 

“That’s it,” Loki praises, “so good for me. So good accepting your god.” 

Tony shudders and rests his head against his shoulder. Oh wow does that feel good. Now that it isn’t overwhelming Tony can appreciate how it fits all of the right spots just so. His cock is at an angle to rub against his prostate, sending new waves of arousal through him. 

“Very good,” Loki from behind says and bites down at the spot on his neck that already surely has a bruise from the last bite. One hand rests against his stomach. The other reaches down to rub around his rim. The touch is light, but no less devastating in the pleasure it brings. “What do you say?” he asks as he pushes in very so slightly, rim giving way. 

Oh. _ Oh _. Well then that’s - he has to swallow. That really is something. What a thought. He nods, too overwhelmed for words. Loki is going to do more than wreck him - he is going to ruin him for anyone else. Which might be the point, given his earlier declaration. He’s succeeding too, oh Lovelace. 

Loki kisses him then, deeply and thoroughly. “Good pet,” he praises softly. 

Tony shivers as that finger is pushed in all the way. He mouths at Loki’s neck, bringing his hands up to cling to his back. Yeah, yeah that is a lot - and that is only one finger. There is a hell of a lot more to go before they finish this. 

Loki distracts him as he is fingered open more, kissing him, stroking his cock, murmuring words of praise and encouragement into his ear. He doesn’t move, doesn’t thrust from his place inside Tony, focusing instead on steadying him. And it’s a good thing too because Tony feels as if he is falling apart beneath his hands. His only hope is that Loki will catch him when he falls. 

He cries out, writhing, as a third finger is added. Nails claw at Loki’s back, surely leaving a mark. 

“That’s right,” Loki coaxes, “That’s it, my dear.” 

And then the fingers are gone and something much bigger is pushing against his rim. The blunt head pushes, opening him up further than he has ever been, pushing him to his limits. Tony whites out for a moment at the intensity of it all. When he comes back to himself Loki - both Lokis - are all the way into the hilt. 

Tony’s head is cradled against his shoulder, fingers carding through his hair. It feels good. Nice. Steadying among everything else. It takes him a moment to realize that he has Loki’s shoulder in his mouth, biting down hard enough to almost draw blood. He pulls away to see teeth marks on his skin. Before he can say anything about that though Loki begins to move. His hands claw for purchase against his back, digging into flexing muscle there. 

“Yes,” Loki hisses, “mine. My clever mortal. My good, strong pet. Feel how you take me. Accepting all of me.” He thrusts in, pressing hard against his ass. His thrusts are synchronized with his clone, moving in and out so that Tony is never empty. They brush against each other and against his prostate, his walls, filling him as he has never been filled before. 

Tony claws lines into his back, gasping and panting. There is no shame now over his reactions - there isn’t room for shame in his head. The only thing is the overwhelming pleasure, the all consuming arousal rushing through him. Helplessly he rubs his cock against Loki’s stomach, beyond desperate to come by now. He needs - he needs - “AH!” he howls as his ass is pounded, filled to the limit and then some. He bites down again on his shoulder thoughtlessly. 

Loki hisses, hand gripping him to hold him there. 

Tony gets the hint, biting and sucking on the bit of skin. This is going to leave a mark, no question of that. Obviously Loki likes the idea. He racks his nails against his back, pushing as close as he can to the body in front of him. There isn’t much room, hardly any space at all, but he still attempts to get closer still. 

Tears form and fall from his eyes, down his cheeks and onto his chest. If this goes on much longer he thinks that he just might explode from this. Desperately he ruts against Loki, chasing his release. He is so close that he can taste it. He whines, squeezing his eyes shut and thrusting with abandon. 

Loki brackets him in, caging him and holding him. If he does fall apart then his arms will surely be there to catch him. He leans forward, breath warm on his ear, “Come for me pet,” he commands, “show your god just how good you can be. Give it to me. Mine.” 

Tony whines, picking up speed. One, two, three more thrusts and he is coming. He screams his release, clenching up and tensing every part of his body. His vision goes white with the force of it. The only things that exists in that moment is his orgasm and Loki’s arms around him. 

That is obviously enough because Loki hisses in pleasure and comes, filling him up. Hot liquid fill his insides, pushing into his now soft, fucked out body. He shudders, making cut off noises as it continues, spilling inside and slipping out and down his thighs when it gets to be too much. He clenches up, the come coating his walls, making him wet, messy and open. 

He pants into Loki’s shoulder, exhausted, sensitive all over and completely sated. He hopes that Loki is satisfied because he doesn’t have any energy for anything else. If he wants more he is going to have to do all the work. Just like the first time the clone fades once it has come. It leaves him feeling empty even if he still has one cock still inside of him. 

But it seems as if this is enough because Loki makes no move to start anything else. He cradles Tony against him, stroking and caressing him soothingly. He hums under his breath, a soft comforting melody. Slowly he lowers them down so that Tony is laying on top of him. He takes care to make sure his cock does not slip out, offering him something against the emptiness inside of him. 

His muscles clench uselessly, as fucked out as the rest of him. It does nothing. He has to be positively gaping right now. He does take pleasure in the fact that Loki looks just as sated, if not quite as wrecked, as Tony feels. Good. He did a good job. That’s... yeah. The thought is hard to hold onto so he lets it go. Gratefully he relaxes, closing his eyes and concentrating on getting his breath back under control. 

He isn’t sure how long they stay like that. It feels like an eternity although it isn’t. Loki brings his arms up to wrap around his back. He shifts, melting further into the embrace. 

“Mine,” Loki murmurs contentedly. 

“Mine,” Tony echoes because he’ll be damned if it doesn’t work both ways. 

Loki laughs softly at that, but doesn’t say anything to it. “Rest,” he says, “I will be there when you wake.” 

Tony fights it at first, but he really is exhausted. It isn’t long before he closes his eyes- 

-and wakes up with a gasp, alone in his own bed. “JARVIS?” he asks, but of course no one answers. Fumbling with his phone he unlocks the screen with trembling fingers. It is the next day. Was that, was that real? Did that really happen or was that some fucked up dream on his part? 

Blindly he stumbles out of bed and into the bathroom. He about trips on the rug, but rights himself, grasping the sink for balance. Looking into the mirror he stifles a gasp. There, standing out proud and dark, is a bruise - a bite mark. It is in the exact same place that Loki bit him in the dream. It was real. Oh Tesla, _ it was real _. What... what now? Before he can work himself into a panic a voice at the door stops him. 

“Hello pet,” Loki greets, smirking, “did you miss me?” 


End file.
